sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Podziemny sekret
Podziemny sekret – sześćdziesiąty-drugi odcinek serialu Sonic X. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się od retrospekcji Cosmo. Cosmo przemieszczała się po statku należącym do jej rasy, witając się z przyjaciółkami. Spotkała także swoją siostrę, którą przeprosiła za swoją wczorajszą pomyłkę. Galaxina odparła, że była już przyzwyczajona do potknięć Cosmo. Obie udały się następnie do wielkiego drzewa, w które zmieniła się ich matka. Cosmo i Galaxina przywitały się z nią. Ciekawska Cosmo zapytała się wtedy siostry, czy ich matka nadal myśli o rodzimej planecie. Galaxina odparła jej, że tylko matka pamięta ich planetę. Wszystkie jednak są pewne co do celu podróży - muszą powstrzymać Metarexy przed niszczeniem galaktyki, w ramach pokuty za swoje grzechy. Cosmo i Galaxina pożegnały się z matką i odeszły. Nagle statek Cosmo został zaatakowany przez Scarship. Ostatnia generacja nasion została zniszczona, a mostek kapitański całkowicie zniszczony. Praktycznie cała rasa Cosmo wyginęła. Sama Cosmo próbowała uciec i wtedy retrospekcja zakończyła się eksplozją całego statku, połączoną z krzykami jej siostry. Cosmo ocknęła się na planecie, na której załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu przygotowywała się do poszukiwań Szmaragdu Chaosu. Tails i Knuckles konfigurowali swoje komunikatory, aby zobaczyć dokładną lokalizację szmaragdu. Chris zasugerował, że Szmaragd Chaosu mógł być ukryty pod ziemią. Bohaterowie postanowili się rozdzielić. Sonic, Chris, Cream i Cheese polecieli Tornadem X, a Tails, Knuckles i Cosmo udali się pieszo do zrujnowanego miasta. Po wstępnej analizie, Knuckles i Tails wywnioskowali że mieszkańcy tej planety już dawno ją opuścili, a Metarexy ukradły Planeto Jajo. Cosmo była zasmucona widokiem ruin, ponieważ wiedziała że nawet jeśli odzyskają Planeto Jajo i pokonają Metarexy, to zmarli nie powrócą. Tak samo zniszczenie Scarshipa nie przywróci jej zmarłej siostry. Bohaterowie odkryli potem szczelinę, prowadzącą pod ziemię. Wydobywał się stamtąd sygnał Szmaragdu Chaosu. Zeszli ostrożnie na dół. Cosmo zauważyła wtedy wejście do groty. Było w niej całkowicie ciemno, więc Tails i Cosmo poruszali się wzdłuż ściany. Cosmo przez przypadek nacisnęła przycisk na ścianie, który doprowadził do utworzenia się przepaści i walenia się jaskini. Tails uchronił Cosmo i razem z nią wpadł w przepaść. Knuckles nie zdążył ich uratować, ponieważ wejście do groty zostało zawalone. Tymczasem na dnie jaskini, Tails odzyskał przytomność i okazało się, że był ranny w głowę. Cosmo obwiniała siebie za całą sytuację, ale Tails nie miał jej za złe. Lis próbował się połączyć z przyjaciółmi, ale komunikator stracił zasięg. Wykrywał jednak Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails chciał ruszać, ale Cosmo zatrzymała go, aby opatrzeć ranę. Wykonała prowizoryczny bandaż i obwiązała go wokół głowy lisa. W tym samym czasie Chris zastanawiał się, czy Shadow naprawdę pomaga Eggmanowi w poszukiwaniu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Cream i Cheese uważali jednak, że Shadow nie jest zły i już raz pomógł w ocaleniu świata. Sonic dodał także, że spotkają się z czarnym jeżem, ponieważ obaj poszukują szmaragdów. Po chwili Amy poinformowała bohaterów o tym, że Knuckles przekazał jej wiadomość, z której wynikało że Tails i Cosmo zostali uwięzieni w podziemiach. Zaginieni wędrowali przez jaskinię. Tails opowiadał Cosmo, że musi poprawić zasięg komunikatora, aby działał w takich awaryjnych sytuacjach. Przyjaciółka jednak nie słuchała go, ponieważ martwiła się nad swoją nieporadnością. Obwiniała się za narażanie wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo, a także doprowadzenie do kradzieży Planeto Jaja ze świata Sonica. Chciała za wszelką cenę nie dopuścić, aby planeta niebieskiego jeża zginęła tak samo jak ta. Po chwili Tails zorientował się, że Cosmo go nie słucha. Przeprosił ją, myśląc że zanudza ją swoim mówieniem o maszynach, albo tym że nie był jej w stanie obronić. Cosmo jednak chwaliła Tailsa za jego umiejętności. Po chwili bohaterowie dostrzegli świecące owady, za którymi podążyli. Odkryli w ten sposób podziemną fabrykę. Knuckles próbował przekopać się do zawalonej jaskini, używając Łopatowych Szponów. Chris odkrył, że pod ziemią znajduje się skomplikowany system jaskiń. Amy zasugerowała wszystkim, aby oznaczyli wszystkie zejścia do podziemi, aby się nie zgubić. Tymczasem Tails i Cosmo zakradli się do fabryki Metarexów, której pilnowały Metarex Viper. Udało im się ominąć strażników i dostać do pomieszczenia, w którym produkowany fałszywe Szmaragdy Chaosu. Metarexy posiadały również prawdziwy szmaragd, na podstawie którego powstawały kopie - te same z których korzystał Metarex Crystal. Tails i Cosmo nie wiedzieli jednak, po co Metarexy produkują te szmaragdy. Tails włamał się potem do bazy danych, ale nie był w stanie odczytać pisma Metarexów. Cosmo znała język i była w stanie odczytać dokumenty, lecz nie rozumiała pojęć jakie określały. Tails postanowił pobrać dane, żeby potem z pomocą Cosmo przetłumaczyć język. Nagle pojawił się dowódca Metarex Viper, który zaatakował bohaterów. Cosmo zabrała Szmaragd Chaosu, a Tails rzucił na przeciwnika kabel. Elektryczność sparaliżowała na pewien czas Metarexa, dzięki czemu bohaterowie uciekli z fabryki. Dowódca Metarexów zdołał się w końcu podnieść i uruchomić alarm. Metarex Viper zostali wysłani w pościg, a dowódca postanowił namierzyć Szmaragd Chaosu, aby znaleźć bohaterów. Tails i Cosmo ukryli się przed wrogami. Aby zmylić pościg, Tails rozesłał po całej jaskini świecące owady, które służyły do tworzenia replik. Każdy przenosił na sobie energię podobną do tej co w Szmaragdzie Chaosu. Przez to dowódca Metarex Viperów zaczął odbierać mnóstwo różnych sygnałów i nie był w stanie znaleźć intruzów. Tymczasem Tails i Cosmo zbliżali się do wyjścia, ponieważ czuli lekki powiew wiatru. Cosmo była zachwycona Szmaragdem Chaosu, który przypominał jej o świetle nad pokojem jej matki. Tails był ciekawy tego, czy Cosmo pierwszy raz widzi Szmaragd Chaosu. Przyznał, że zaskoczyła go wieść o tym że inne planety wiedziały o Sonicu i Szmaragdach Chaosu. Cosmo odparła, że jej rasa szukała wielu różnych sposobów na pokonanie Metarexów i trafiła w końcu na niebieskiego jeża. Tails wyjaśnił potem Cosmo, że Szmaragdy Chaosu czerpią moc z pozytywnych uczuć - przyjaźni, odwagi, nadziei i zaufania. Dodał też, że niektórzy wykorzystywali negatywną energię, pochodzą z nienawiści i smutku, do siania zniszczenia. Cosmo odłożyła wtedy szmaragd, ponieważ uznała że nie jest godna go trzymać. Nadal przepełniały ją smutek i nienawiść wobec Metarexów, które zabiły całą jej rasę. Obawiała się, że sprowadzi zniszczenie na swoich przyjaciół. Wtedy zaatakowały Metarex Viper, których dowódca powalił Tailsa ogonem i zabrał Szmaragd Chaosu. Cosmo chciała uciekać, ale Tails zamierzał walczyć. Wytłumaczył Cosmo, że nawet on czuje czasami nienawiść i smutek, ale zawsze ze wsparciem przybywają do niego przyjaciele. Tails ruszył do ataku i ranił podczas lotu dowódcę Metarexów, który upuścił szmaragd. Cosmo podniosła szmaragd, dzięki temu że Tails ponownie zajął dowódcę Metarexów walką. Lis został jednak złapany w jego ogon. Metarexy otoczyły Cosmo, ale wtedy z komunikatora wydobył się głos Chrisa. Tails odpowiedział mu gdzie się znajdują. Wtedy pojawili się Sonic, Amy, Cream, Chesee i Chris, którzy pokonali Metarex Vipery. Sonic zniszczył ich dowódce, wykorzystując moc Szmaragdów Chaosu. Bohaterowie powrócili na powierzchnię. Dane które pobrali z fabryki Metarexów ucieszyły ich, gdyż mogłyby pozwolić na odkrycie planów wroga, a nawet lokacji Planeto Jaja z ich świata. Cosmo nadal obwiniała się za to, że naraziła wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo. Przyjaciele jednak poparli ją, ponieważ dzięki temu że nacisnęła przycisk, udało się znaleźć fabrykę Metarexów. Cosmo ucieszyła się z tego, że została doceniona. Kiedy wszyscy zamierzali wracać na Niebieski Tajfun, z ziemi wyszedł Knuckles. Bohaterowie śmiali się z kolczatki, który przez cały czas poszukiwał Tailsa i Cosmo. Załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu nie wiedziała jednak, że Dark Oak obserwował ich przez cały czas. Przywódca Metarexów w rzeczywistości przygotował na bohaterów przynętę, na którą złapał się również Eggman. Wkrótce wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu miały zostać zebrane w jednym miejscu, do którego przybędą Sonic i Eggman. Dark Oak planuje pozbyć się swoich wrogów raz na zawsze, aby nie zakłócali porządku w galaktyce. Karty Sonic X karta 120.png|Galaxina Sonic X karta 121.png|Metarex Viper Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Cosmo * Christopher Thorndyke * Galaxina * Daisy * Starla * Chrysanthemum * Dark Oak * Scarship * Metarex Viper Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic X